


You’re so Beautiful You Made Me Forget My Pick-up Line

by buzzbug82



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren at a bar and there are some pick-up lines involved. Based on HIMYM 1x14 when Barney accidentally hit on Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re so Beautiful You Made Me Forget My Pick-up Line

The music from the DJ was playing some punk rock music that he didn’t recognize as he leaned against the bar, nursing his cherry cola as his eyes darted around the dance floor where several people are grinding with each other. Kevin and Lea waved at him to come over, shouting something over the loud music, but Chris just waved back and smiled; not ready to leave his comfortable position from the barstool.

 

He spotted Darren; with his hipster glasses talking to a red-headed girl. Chris slurped noisily on his cocktail; watching with amusement as the girl made a face at Darren and walked away. Darren’s shoulder slumped heavily, scratched his messy hair and turned to make his way to the bar. Chris waited until the latter was close enough to grin when the other man noticed him.

 

“Got shot down again?” Chris teased him, calling out for the bartender as Darren sat at the empty barstool next to him, grunting and glaring at him.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, am I not charming enough?!”

 

The bartender looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Darren managed to mutter an apologize and ordered a drink. The bartender smiled sympathetically and went to make his cocktail.

 

Chris patted Darren’s shoulder in hope as an act of comfort. “There, there, you’re plenty of charming. You’re the epitome of charm. It’s their lost.”

 

His drink arrived, and Darren pouted pathetically. “That’s the third fucking time I striked out.”

 

“Third time?” Chris blinked, his straw dangling on his lips, eyes wide. “What on earth did you say to them? Usually it’s easy for you to get girls.”

 

“I don’t know much about pick-up lines, but they could at least give me a number,” Darren shrugged, playing with the mint leaf on his mojito. He turned to face Chris as Chris looked up at him, leaning closer to hear him over the loud music. “Okay, I mean, it’s like, fucking impossible not to fall for it. And the first girl I picked up today; she was totally hot! So I said, ‘Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?’ and I did this,” Darren even leaned casually on the bar with a smirk on his face, complete with wiggling eyebrows.

 

Chris stared at him.

 

Darren was still leaning on the bar with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

 

Chris stared at him for nearly two minutes.

 

“… _Excuse me?_ ”

 

“Well, isn’t that like, a perfect pickup line?” Darren grabbed his mojito and drinked it cheerfully, eyes big and hopeful directed at his co-star.

 

“That was a drop-dead pickup line if you ask me.”

 

Darren looked at Chris, horrified at the remark. “No! But…” He hesitated. “Well, she was not that hot when I looked at her closer anyway. So, I found another girl. Blond hair, kinda looks like Dianna from afar.”

 

Chris tapped at Darren’s knee to make him stop bouncing. “So, what did you say to her, this blond girl?”

 

“Know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u.”

 

Chris blinked. Two times, three times. He didn’t want to voice this out loud, but he really wish he has a blanket to wrap Darren with and give him a hot cocoa and turn on a Disney movie. “I will assume she didn’t take it very well?”

 

Darren sighed in disappointment. “No, she just stared at me and walked away.” He looked up at Chris and stole a cherry from his cocktail. “Seriously, what I did wrong?”

 

Chris slapped Darren’s hand away when he’s about to steal another cherry and decided not to answer him. He cleared his throat.

 

“So what made you strike out with that red-headed girl I saw earlier?”

 

Darren grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl that the bartender extended to him and took Chris’s hand, holding the palm up to give him half of the peanuts. “Since I thought she’s going to be my last call this evening,” He threw a peanut into his mouth and chewed it noisily, making Chris cringed. “I figured I use my last resort, so…”

 

“Oh god,” Chris looked up at the ceiling, bracing himself. “What did you say?”

 

“If you were a steak, you would be well done.” And Darren finished it with a smile so wide his eyes crinkle up at the corner.

 

Chris threw up his hands, exasperated. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“What?” Darren exclaimed, looking at the frustrated Chris. “Is it that bad?”

 

“You—” He shook his head at Darren as if he couldn’t believe that he even friends with this guy.  “You are so lucky they didn’t kick you on the crotch,” Chris sighed, swallowed the peanuts in his palm and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Darren ignored the last part and dropped his head to Chris’s shoulder, looking defeated. “I’m so sad and lonely tonight,” he sniffed and then stopped. “Well, not so lonely since you’re here and all…”

 

“Look, why don’t you just—” He pushed Darren’s head away, avoiding the tickling sensation on his ear due to Darren’s curls. “Just go and introduce yourself. That’s it. No more pick-up lines. Just walk to them, say your name, and smile.”

 

“Not even, ‘Are you a library book? Because I’d like to check you out’ or ‘I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle with you?’”

 

Chris rolled his eyes as if to ask why me? “No. Not a pep. Just say your name and smile. That shouldn’t be too hard for you.” He took the mojito from Darren’s hand and pushed him off the stool. “Now go and charm their lady parts.”

 

“… Isn’t that cheating?”

 

“Nope. Go.”

 

Darren’s grin and fist bump looked as if he just got a new confidence. He thanked Chris cheerfully, paying for his drink as well as Chris’s and strode down the dance floor. Chris sent him away with the corner of his eyes, shaking his head and finished his drink. Lea came to him a few minutes later, telling him that they’re gonna take off early for the night and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He stayed longer after his friends left, nursing Darren’s mojito. The lights grew dim and people are starting to leave and the bartender is starting to clean up. He was about to stand and look for Darren, when someone crowded at his back and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

 

“I bet a hundred dollars when you turn around, I say “wow”.”

 

Chris snorted and turned around, only to see Darren was leaning over him trying hard not to laugh out loud, his shoulder shook lightly. "Wow," Darren said.

 

“Are you done?” 

 

Darren chuckled. “Yeah, not one girl fell for those pick-up lines.”

 

“I told you to just tell them your name and smile, no one will know you cheat except me.” Chris frowned, taking out his cellphone to look at the message he received. “Chord already leads by two.”

 

“But the bet was to pick up girls with the best pick-up lines you know and get their numbers!” Darren took the cellphone, squinting at the message. “Chord must be lying, no girls fall for pick-up lines. What bar did he went to?”

 

“I don’t know, don’t ask me,” Chris took a glance around him. “This place is dead. You’re gonna lose, Darren.”

 

Darren muttered something as Chris pocketed his phone.

 

Chris smiled, walking out of the bar and into the cold, chilly street. He immediately regretted not taking his warmer jacket with him, and Darren quickened his pace, walking along by Chris’s side and swiftly hooked their arms together. Chris turned to him. Darren just offered his usual happy grin as the walked closer, sharing body warmth.

 

“So, does the pick-up lines at least work on you?”

 

Chris raised his eyebrow in amusement. “You don’t need a pick-up line to ask for my number.” He smiled and pecked at Darren’s cheek. “You’re bad at pick-up lines anyway.”

 

“Well, can I at least ask for something else?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

The place was deserted anyway, so Darren just pushed Chris to the car and kissed him hard on the mouth, grinning at his cold lips. Chris was shaking his head, smiling and slipped his cold hands into Darren’s back pocket.

 

Darren is bad at pick-up lines, but at least he’s good with his mouth.

 


End file.
